John Benson
Name: '''John Benson '''Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Video Games, Anime/Manga, most things seen as "nerdy,” as well as archery. Appearance: At a fairly shorter height of 5'5", weighing at 114 pounds, John never really stood out among other kids. His pale skin, dark brown hair, grey eyes, and constant bored expression don't really help him stand out either, and probably does the opposite. Being constantly tired, he usually has purple spots under his eyes, and a sullen look on his thin face, making people think he's in some sort of depression. John's posture is usually slumped when he sits down, but he walks with a straight, solid spine while he stands. He usually wears casual outfits, jeans, t-shirts, etc. if only because they feel comfortable. Biography: John was never really a people person, easily getting annoyed when people try to meddle with his business. Even in grade school, he usually spent recess alone and passed the time on his DS playing Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, things along those lines, even staying up late at night just to play his games. Video games were just merely a pastime that didn't involve interaction with someone else, and he found out that he really likes that. His interest in Anime and Manga followed later, discovering them through the JRPGs he plays. Spending most of his time alone carried on throughout his entire school lifetime, even now, never having friends and not really wanting them either. Though his parents didn't have much money, they tried their best to make John happy, thinking his constant tired look was a sign of depression, sending him to several therapists even though he says nothing is wrong, though his parents always think otherwise, making him go to sessions once every week or so. The sessions usually went nowhere, with John repeatedly telling every therapist that nothing was wrong, and the parents didn't have enough money for sessions that were not going anywhere, so he had to eventually stop, not that he really minded. His parents still did whatever they could to make him happy, even though their suspicions of depression lessened. Spending most of his time sheltered in his house, he never got a lot of exercise, which attributes to his thin, slightly underdeveloped figure. That being the case, he has little to no body strength at all, nearly failing his PE classes and constantly skipping them. Music and Art are the only classes he actually tolerates, maybe even likes, having a more creative mindset than others. His parents got him into archery when he was young due to his above average coordination, allowing him to be pretty adept at using most ranged weapons (though favoring a bow an arrow above others), but he's pretty useless in up-close situations. After high school started, he felt like he needed to do whatever he could to fit in, abandoning his prior anti-social personality, so he shadowed people who he saw as popular, becoming a bit of a royal nuisance, even though he doesn't say much. His parents weren't very big into his studies, though he's pretty smart despite this, but his laziness prevented him from doing much homework and his grades reflect upon it, causing people to think he's a bit of an idiot. When interacting with people he doesn't see at a higher social standing, he tends to ignore them, or get through whatever they're talking to him about as fast as possible. Still not wanting any friends, just really to be accepted, or to be popular, whichever comes first, he tries to go about his business as every other kid his age Advantages: His above average coordination helps him as far as firing ranged weapons go, and his logic and smarts prevent him from making many stupid mistakes... most of the time. Disadvantages: His lack of work ethic/laziness prevented him from getting the exercise other children got, making him fairly weak and slow. Even after dropping his antisocial demeanor, he is still easily annoyed by classmates that can't offer him a rise at popularity, not really able to be around them without being annoyed. Designated Number: Gold Team no. 5 --- Designated Weapon: Fire Axe Conclusion: Let's hope this kid can get off his ass to lift that big axe, because he'll be chowder for the big kids if he can't. Mentor's Comment: John's unreliable. A wild card at best. Sometimes those are good, but in a game like this, it might just end up getting him killed. The above biography is as written by Omnis. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Daniel Renard Collected Weapons: '''Fire Axe (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: '''Daniel Renard ' '''Mid-game Evaluation:' Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain John, in chronological order. *A Truck Stop Instead of St. Peter's *It was an Axe-cident Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about John. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I wouldn't recommend John at all, really. Omnis' writing style was just a mess from a technical standpoint, and their posts really could have benefitted from a simple grammar check, with unended speech marks (In italic thoughts, no less), random switches between normal speaking and all-caps, and random use of quotes and speech marks (making me unsure of what he was actually saying, especially since his thoughts had speech marks as well). He doesn't really fare well as a character, either. He tries to be a funny, quirky character but his actions honestly rub him off as a sociopath, thinking only from a self centered game perspective and literally hitting someone over the head because they wanted to keep their joke weapon. His inactivity death fares him better, dropping the comedy routine, but it honestly should have happened earlier, and he has very little coverage despite nearly making it halfway. - Yugikun Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters